


New Realization

by peacefrog



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Gap Filler, M/M, Post-1x03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefrog/pseuds/peacefrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you ever sucked cock, Justin?” Brian purrs against his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/gifts).



The first time Justin sucks Brian off also happens to be the first time he’s sucked _anyone_ off in his life. If he’s being honest, he’s terrified, but it’s the kind of terror laced with excitement so palpable he forgets he’s supposed to be nervous at all at some point.

The first night they were together Brian didn’t ask him to go down on him, and Justin was so focused on trying to not come in thirty seconds flat every time Brian put his hands or his mouth on him that he didn’t think to take the initiative.

Down the road he would realize what a big deal that was. For Brian to make that first night about his pleasure and his pleasure alone. For him to never push the issue. For him to stroke, suck, and fuck Justin with as much care and attention as he did when they had only known each other for a few short hours. 

Brian would always insist they didn’t make love that night, but Justin knows the truth.

It happens the second night Brian brings him back to the loft. At first he’s worried that he’s not going to be any good at it. Brian had given him a spectacular blow job in the shower the morning after that first night, and there is a brief moment of panic thinking about what exactly he has to live up to.

Justin should have known that Brian would be in no hurry for him to perfect his technique, nor would he expect the poor kid to get through this all on his own.

They’re kneeling, naked, in the middle of the bed, sharing slow, languid kisses as Brian’s erection brushes against Justin’s hip. 

“Have you ever sucked cock, Justin?” Brian purrs against his ear. He begins sucking at Justin’s pulse point, nipping a line down his neck, licking long stripes along the curve of his collarbone. It’s all Justin can do to try and not come untouched all over the bed right then and there. 

“No,” Justin manages to breathe out, heart drumming in his ears, cock leaking all over the sheets below.

“Mmm… I didn’t think so.” Brian seals their lips in a sloppy kiss, all tongues and teeth and guttural moans. “Do you want to?”

Brian presses their foreheads together and does something Justin can only describe as a nuzzle. For someone who claims to not believe in love, only fucking, Brian is surprisingly loving and affectionate in bed.

And that’s when all the fear subsides. Justin knows that Brian would never push him to do anything he doesn’t want to. Would never make him feel shame or discomfort for his lack of experience. In Brian’s hands, Justin feels more powerful, more safe, than he ever imagined possible.

“Yes,” Justin whispers against Brian’s lips. He’s never wanted anything so badly in his life.

“Come here.” Brian moves to the edge of the bed, leading Justin by the hand to kneel between his legs.

Justin ghosts his fingers over Brian’s thighs, licks his lips at the sight of his cock, thick and flush against his belly.

“Okay,” Brian smoothes a hand over the top of his head, thumbs at his cheek which seems to be growing hotter by the second. “You can go slow if you need to. Don’t try to take it in all at once.”

Brian takes Justin’s hand and guides it up to wrap around the base of his cock. Justin grips it tight, scooting forward on his knees and wincing a little at the sting from the hard floor below.

“Try this.” Brian hands him a pillow, and once it’s comfortably in place beneath him, he deftly wraps his slim fingers around Brian once more.

“Go on,” Brian says softly. “Open your mouth.”

Justin doesn’t think he’s ever been so aroused in his life. He slowly takes him into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip, relishing the taste of precome on his tongue for the very first time. 

“Mmm, that’s good.” Brian moans, stroking Justin’s cheek adoringly. “See if you can take it a little deeper now. Relax your throat.” 

Justin can only describe the way Brian is gazing at him as reverent, all slack jawed with lust blown eyes. Justin’s the one on his knees, yet Brian is somehow making him feel like the one being worshipped.

Justin licks a long stripe up his length before taking him back into his mouth, and Brian gasps when he takes him much deeper this time. He takes him down until the head of his cock just nudges into his throat, but Justin finds himself gagging and quickly pulling off again.

“Relax,” Brian instructs. “You have to work up to it. Don’t force it.”

Justin nods, smiles, locking his eyes on Brian’s as he wraps his lips around his cock and works up a slow, steady rhythm.

“Fuck,” Brian moans low in his throat as Justin hums happily around him.

Justin feels like a fucking God knowing he’s the one making Brian Kinney throw his head back in ecstasy right now. Exposing his neck, gently cradling the back of Justin’s head as he sucks him, strokes him, and brings him closer and closer to the edge by the second.

“That's fucking amazing,” Brian breathes out, and Justin tries to suppress the smile that’s threatening to interrupt the perfect rhythm he’s worked up.

Justin is painfully hard, and actively resisting the urge to reach down between his legs and stroke himself off with his free hand. Instead, he uses it to pin Brian’s hips down as he tries his very best to take Brian’s cock down his throat once again.

Up to this point Justin has received exactly one blow job in his entire life. Despite having nothing to compare it to, he’s certain it was, without a doubt, the single most amazing blow job anyone has ever received. He’s determined to make the first one he ever gives equally spectacular.

What he lacks in experience, he certainly makes up for in enthusiasm. Brian is making the filthiest noises Justin has ever heard as he flattens his tongue against the underside of his cock, relaxing as much as he can and gagging slightly around him as he slides into his throat, this time more successfully. 

He can’t take him as deep as he would like to, and not nearly as deep as Brian took him a few nights back, but it’s enough to make Brian fist his hand in Justin’s hair and let out beautiful, broken sobs.

“I’m gonna come,” Brian chokes out moments later. “I can pull out if you--”

Brian’s attempts at chivalry are cut short. In one final attempt at making sure Brian Kinney never forgets his name again, Justin takes him deep down as far as he possibly can. Pinning Brian’s hips to the edge of the bed, sputtering and choking as Brian comes in his throat. 

He loves every second of it.

Justin does his best to lick him clean, but before he can finish Brian is hauling him up onto the bed. It only takes a few quick strokes of his cock and Justin is shamelessly coming all over Brian’s hand. 

“You,” Brian mumbles into the crook of his neck. “Get an A-plus-plus.”

Justin can’t help but laugh then. He knows this first time certainly won’t be the last...


End file.
